Amy's Awakening
by Unlimited-Phoenixx229
Summary: Amy gets a mysterious phone call, and through a turn of events, embarks on a perilous jouney to discover her true destiny. However, in the end, will she want to find out? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Call

**Author's Note: **This is actually my first fiction is quite a while. I tried writing another one before, but a certain event involving a death in the family kind of made me loose my edge. So, as a result, I took the fic off of the site, not sure if I could write again. But thanks to a few friends, and fellow writers, I'm back in action and ready to hit the keyboard again! This story is a bit short, but I still hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**May 26th 7: 45 PM – East Station Square **

Amy walked home from her long day of shopping at the Station Square Mall. Endless bags of clothes, shoes, and other magnificent accessories dangled from her then arms and she struggled to carry them all. She was tired. Gone all day without a bit of rest. The next thing she wanted to do was reach her apartment, fall flat on the floor, curl up, and sleep right there. However, she knew she couldn't become lazy just because she desperately wanted to lie down. Looking into the distance at the setting sun, she heaved a big, long sigh. "I really need a man to help out with these things."

She thought of asking Sonic and Tails along for the ride, but as usual, they were out saving the world from Eggman. She would have loved nothing more than to be with her one true love. But as fate would have it, she couldn't. Nothing has changed at all. And asking knuckles to come along would be like trying to get a cat into water. He wouldn't do it. Ever. She faced the fact that she was alone and had no choice but to deal with it.

As she finally arrived at the Palm Square apartment complex, she climbed the stairs to the third floor and made her way down the long catwalk to her room. She stared up at the large, gold colored numbers, 34, and sighed again. She reached inside her coat pocket and took out her key. Sliding it inside the lock, she turned it counterclockwise and pushed the door open with the tip of her foot. The air in the cool apartment felt refreshing to her. Being outside all day, she quickly adjusted to the beautiful smell of her own home. The sweet aroma of roses flushed up her nostrils, and for that moment, she thought she was in paradise. Closing the door and looking around, she found that she wasn't. It was just the same old home she had been living in for almost a year. She threw her bags onto her white sofa and plopped down right next to them in the only spot left she could fit herself.

She slipped off her boots and coat, carelessly throwing them behind the couch. She was done. Though she had wanted to make it to her bed, the sofa felt just as comfortable. Plus, she didn't feel like moving. Right there was good enough, and she decided that's where she would take her long deserved catnap. Drawing her feet up onto the cushions, the pink hedgehog lie down, placing her head onto the armrest. Slowly shutting her eyes, Amy drifted off into dreamland, where she hoped she would remain without the hindrance of the outside world. But is would seem the outside world just wouldn't let her escape.

Not long before she closed her eyes, the telephone on the pedestal beside her rang. Amy's eyes shot open again, upset. "Who the heck could be calling me now? It had better not be Sonic! This is probably the one time I can deal without him." she complained.

The phone continued ringing and Amy crept over the side of the couch to check the caller id. _Unknown caller_. For a moment, she thought about not answering it. She pretty much never answered calls unless she absolutely knew who it was. It was paranoia that she couldn't seem to shake. But this time, it felt different. Something about the phone ringing seemed to bug every inch of her. Maybe, just this one time…she would do it.

"Hello?" she picked up and spoke into the receiver.

No answer. This is exactly why she never answered her phone. "Kids and their stupid pranks…" she said, about to hang it up. Suddenly, she heard a faint whispering come from the phone and stopped cold with her thumb on the off button. "Hello? Is someone there?"

No answer again. What seemed like a prank before was really beginning to scare her now. She moved her thumb towards the button again, and like before, heard the strange whispering. "Alright! This is getting old! Just who the heck is this!" she screamed with irritation in her tone.

"………_Amy Rose_…….." someone finally said back. The voice was deep and feminine, and had an eerie feeling about it. The kind of feeling that made Amy shiver all over. She hesitated to answer, not recognizing who this person was. But whoever it was knew her. At least, **they** did.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?"

"…._So_…_I've finally managed to catch you_…_I'm so sorry to have disturbed your slumber_…."

"Wait!" Amy cried all of a sudden. Her hair stood on end and her muscles tightened. "How…how did you know I was sleeping?"

"…_That can wait. For now_…_I'm glad I had a chance to hear your voice again_…_sleep well Amy Rose_…_sleep **very** well_……." the voice said, disappearing under a haze of static. Amy tore the phone away from her ear, slamming it back down on the charger. Trickles of sweat dripped down her forehead. In just that instant, she was petrified. This wasn't a feeling she experienced before, like when she was involved in a dangerous situation with Sonic and the others. Or the impeding fear of Eggman. No, this was a different kind of fear. Just by hearing the mysterious caller's voice, she managed to forget about everything else in her world.

Slumping back down onto the cushions, Amy sat there with her eyes wide open. She looked down at her right hand, which she could see it trembling. Was it because of the fear? Was it because of the mysterious caller's voice? She took her right hand and clutched it in her left, trying to stop it from shaking. But it wouldn't stop.

"Maybe…maybe I just need some rest…" she thought, lying back down in her previous position.

She tried to close her eyes, but they refused to shut themselves. Her right hand began to tremble again, despite her efforts to try and calm it. She lay there, motionless, her eyes fixed on the phone beside her. As she stared at it, her heart rate began to speed up and her entire body, not just her hand, started to tremble as well.

"What…what the hell is going on…….?"


	2. Conspiring Fate

**Chapter 2: Conspiring Fate**

**May 27th 2: 12 AM – Amy's Apartment **

The moonlight outside sifted through Amy's bedroom window, shining down on an empty spot in the corner of the dark room. She lay in her bed, the covers messed up and her pink, quill/fur-like body riddled with sweat. The entire night, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Her mind was still fixed on the phone call she received earlier that night. It seemed so strange to her how her body reacted to the caller's voice. Never in her life had she ever experienced that kind of fear, and it was just from **hearing** the voice. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, and no one would understand even if she described it in the most detailed way. The whole night, she fought just to get a grip of herself. She couldn't stay that way forever. But one question lay heavily upon her…will that mysterious person call her again?"

Two hours went by, and still, Amy was wide awake. Her eyes were beginning to sting because of the lack of sleep and she felt extremely lethargic. She had shifted several positions before she finally found one close to comfortable. She hung her head over the edge of the mattress, the rest of her body sprawled out in every direction. She was cold; and should be, wearing only a tank top and a pair of underwear. It wasn't just any cold, though. It was the same cold feeling she witnessed when the stranger called. "RRRAGH!" she screamed, throwing her arms up. "Why can't I go to sleep?"

Her own question would come back to bite her in the behind later on. She couldn't sleep for a reason, but she has yet to understand that. Someone was calling her, and all she had to do…was respond. Amy's call, however, would come in the most unexpected of ways. And to her…it would be the most terrifying.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Amy nearly suffered a heart attack when she heard the loud sound emit from her living room. "The…the phone…?" she asked herself. She wondered who it would e calling her this early in the morning. Of course, it wouldn't bother her much being she was already awake. She thought that maybe it could be Sonic. He did sometimes called her real early, but only if he needed something from her, or if he needed her help. Sonic needing her help? If anything, it was the other way around. "But why would he call me?" Amy got up from her bed and went into the living room down the hall from her bedroom.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" she murmured, going over to the table where the phone sat. It was dark, but the small built in light illuminated the dark, bold words _Unknown Caller. _Amy's heart sunk into the bottom of her stomach. It was the caller from before. The one that gave her such a fright just by hearing the voice. But she couldn't have been sure. It could be anyone on the other end of the line. Maybe Sonic or one of the others was calling her from a phone booth somewhere. Realizing that may be the case, Amy reached down, cautiously and picked up the phone. "H-hello?"

"…….._Hello again_…_Amy Rose_…."

"W-wha?" she mumbled, sudden fear muffling her voice. "Who is this? Whoever you are, this isn't funny now, and it wasn't funny before! Why the hell are you calling me?"

"…_My, my_…_such a temper_…" the caller chuckled. "…_You haven't changed a bit_…"

Amy tightened her grip around the thin, black, phone and calmed down. "You…you mean that…you know me?"

"…_Of course I know you, Amy_…_I know you quite well_…_better than you know yourself_..."

"What? What are you talking about? Just who are you? Sonic? If this is one of your jokes, you can just stop right now, because I'm not laughing!"

"…_Believe me, Amy Rose_…_if this **was** a joke_…_you would find my sense of humor very disturbing_…"

"Then…this isn't Sonic?" she clutched the phone with both hands now, sitting down on the sofa. If she were smart, she would hang up and call the police, like she saw in many scary movies. That is,** if** she were smart. But she was compelled to keep listening. Obviously, whoever it was knew her, and chances were, she probably knew them as well.

"…_I'm afraid not, my dear_…"

"Then tell me…who are you…?"

"…_In due time, you'll know_…"

"That's it! I'm tired of this game, you sicko!" she screamed, ready to slam the phone down back on the hook.

"…_Hang up this phone_…_and you'll regret it_…" the voice said. Amy's hand stopped just inches from the disconnect. "…_I promise you…you'll regret it_…"

She put it back to her ear, frightened out of her mind. "Why are you threatening me? Whoever you are, just leave me alone!"

"…_I said nothing that would identify me being the threat, Amy Rose_…"

"What?"

"…_The way I see it…I'm the least of your worries right now_…"

"What are you saying?"

"…_All will be understood when you're ready_…"

"When I'm ready? Dammit! Tell me who you are? Everything you're saying isn't making sense. Why are you telling me this?"

"…_Because you need to understand_…"

"Understand what? Who are you? Tell me?"

"…_The train station_…"

"Wha?"

"…_Fate has conspired against you, Amy Rose_…"

"Fate?"

"…_Be ready, Amy Rose…be ready_…"

With that said, the caller's voice disappeared behind a wall of static just like before. Amy lingered there for a while before finally placing the phone back down on its hook. "Who was that? What did he mean by fate?" she thought to herself. "Well…I'm not letting this maniac get any closer than he already has!"

She shot to her feet, clenching her fists. "I'm going to get him before he gets me!" She went back into her room and rummaged through her closet for some clothes. She found and put on a red, sleeveless shirt and covered it with a brown overcoat. She slipped into her blue, jean, mini-skirt and her equally blue, designer, knee high boots. Before she left, she made sure to grab her infamous Piko-Piko Hammer from beside her bed. "I'm going to teach this psycho a lesson! Never mess with me!"

Amy grabbed her keys and cell phone, and when she reached the door, she stopped, as if remembering something. Her previous determined-to-bash-someone-in demeanor faded, and her shoulders slumped. "But first…I might need help…"


	3. An Old Detective's Last Case

**Chapter 3: An Old Detective's Last Case**

**May 27th 4: 23 AM – Downtown Station Square**

Downtown Station Square was a harsh place to be in the darkness of the night, and in the early hours of the morning. Unfortunately, Amy didn't seem to notice that. She walked through the city streets, which were littered with bums and homeless humans. The scenery was also pretty drab and colorless. Endless rows of slums and diminishing apartment complex's made up all of the view. But that wouldn't stop her from coming for what she came to get. She dug into her coat pocket and took out a piece of paper she tore from her phonebook. On it, the name of some sort of business. The private eye business.

_Need a Private Investigator? _

_Then call Detective Guy the Alligator!_

She giggled when she read it. "How plain can this person be?" she thought. But no matter how unoriginal his catch phrase was, he was pretty much the only detective around. It was either him, or the Chaotix. Amy knew how those three go over a case. That's right, completely overboard. She didn't have time to mess around with them right now. She needed someone professional, and this Guy character was just the person she was looking for. She read the address on the paper and looked up at a street sign she was approaching. "Hmmm…this must be the place." she said, looking up at a building in front of her. It looked pretty rundown, and she doubted anyone would live there. However, she was proven wrong when she saw a few lights in the windows on the upper floors.

Going inside, she made her way from the large double doors and came into the lobby. Over to her right was a sitting area, with a television running reruns of Happy Days. Sadly to say, no one was there to watch it. To her left was a large wall with a list of numbers and names on it. She walked over to it, careful to avoid the cracks in the floor, and searched the directory. Her right index finger skimmed over the names until it rested on the very last one. "Ah! Here it is! Just what I was looking for!" she cried in victory. "So, it's apartment number 22, eh?"

Amy jumped into the elevator, in which she quickly covered her nose to bar out the rank smell. Just before the door closed, another man stepped inside, and Amy felt the elevator crunch down. He was big. Real big. No, I mean, he was **BIG**. Amy had to squish herself over in the farthest corner just to avoid being crushed. He wore a grease stained white t-shirt, which didn't help a bit to conceal his flabby gut that hung down about four inches. And his short pants didn't help him look any better. He suddenly looked down at her, giving her a glimpse of his blonde hair and blue eyes. She forced a crooked grin on her face and tried not to offend him. "Uh…hi?" she managed to say without breathing. He smiled back at her and turned away. He punched the button in for the top floor, which is exactly where she was going. The elevator clumsily took off and headed up. In just that instance, Amy thought she was going to die. Fear of the cables breaking and the elevator falling plagued her mind. Of course, if she happened to survive that, she would meet her end when the big guy in front of her made final impact and flattened her. She figured that was a fate worse than death.

In no time, the smell of the small space began to make her sick. She had to get out of there, and fast. Her eyes watched the little numbers above the door glow when they reached its corresponding floor. 3…4…5…6…she was almost there. But she was beginning to run out of air. Her cheeks puffed up, and the large man looked down at her again. She closed her eyes and smiled, and he smiled at her before turning back around. "I gotta' get out of here! I gotta' get out of here! Sonic! Help!" she screamed mentally.

A few moments later and **Bing!** She heard the chime, followed by the elevator stopping. "FREE!" she screamed, jumping under the man and into the hallway. Embarrassed, she looked back at the man, who only grinned and walked out and down the other direction of the hall. That crisis was over, and hopefully would never happen again. She picked herself up, dusting off the dirt and multiple food crumbs that had found their way onto her clothes. Taking a look at the piece of paper again, she made her way down the hall. The numbers ranged backwards, from the 30's to the 20's. A minute later, she came to the last door on the hall. It had a wooden plaque where the peephole was and read _Guy, Private Investigator_. From all the other doors she'd seen, this one seemed to be the only presentable one. "This guy must have class…"

She knocked on the door twice, waiting patiently for a response. After a moment, she heard footsteps approaching. After a clatter of locks being opened and chains being removed, the door opened, and Amy jumped back. A large, green alligator stood before her, his razor sharp teeth shining vibrantly. He wore a long trench coat and a pair of ultra dark sunglasses. He reminded her of Vector, but he was at least twice his size, and didn't look as weird as him without all those gold chains the other croc wore. He also wore one of those fancy detective hats with white hair flowing from underneath. Amy fixed herself back, not wanting him to get the wrong impression about her. "I'm sorry…are you Guy?" she asked, intimidated.

"And who wants to know, kid?" he answered, his voice deep and dark.

"Um…my name is Amy Rose. I came here to ask a favor of you."

"A favor? Kid, have you lit up the wrong joint or something? Do you know what time it is?"

"Huh?"

"I don't do favors. Besides…if you came here looking for a Detective, you're out of luck."

"Why? I have this paper from the phonebook that says…"

"Forget what it says!" he raised his voice. "I told those morons to take that ad out years ago."

"But…"

"But nothin'. I'm not in the private eye business anymore, kid. I'm just a washed up old gator who just wants to be left alone."

"But I really need your help."

"A lot of people need my help. But I don't just come out of retirement for every pretty little face that comes knocking on my door. Just go away." He turned around, closing the door behind him.

Not wanting to be shut out, Amy stuck her foot in, jamming it. The massive alligator turned around sharply, his long, thick, tail nearly taking off her leg. "Listen, kid! I said beat it!"

"I came all this way to ask for your help and you just turn me down?"

"I said I'm through with the detective business, now go!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Please!" Amy pushed to open the door, but he blocked it with his foot. "Just hear me out at least. I'm not here to ask you to do much for me…something really simple."

Guy listened to her struggle to try and pass him. He gave her one thing, she was determined to get to him to help her with whatever she wanted. After a few moments, he moved his foot, allowing the pink hedgehog to fall inside and slam onto the floor. She looked up at him, but he averted his gaze. He walked through the empty apartment and into the living room area, where a single recliner chair sat in the middle of the room. He took a seat in it, turning himself away from her. "You've got three minutes…"

"What?" Amy said in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"The clock's ticking…"

She balled her fists and took a deep breath. "Okay. It all started early yesterday night when I came home from doing some shopping. I was going to take a nap when my phone started to ring…"

"Say no more, kid." Guy quieted her. "Let me guess. First, he called you by your name, and then said some stuff to really freak you out…"

"Yes! That's exactly what happened!"

"And then he hangs up and calls back, talking more shik into your ear?"

"Yes!"

Guy frowned, some of his teeth showing. "And you came here to hire me in hopes to have me find this guy?"

"That was my plan. I knew I couldn't do it on my own."

"Then there's only one thing I can say…"

"You'll take the case?"

"No. Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Wha?"

"Listen. What you've got is a simple stalker case. Instead of wasting my time, you should go and bother the police. Now get out!"

"Why are you being so cruel?" Amy frowned.

"That's none of your business! Now if I have to tell you to get out one more time…"

"OOHHHH!" Amy screamed, stomping her feet madly. "I can see I just wasted my time coming to you."

"Then that's your lost."

"Never mind! I'll just go to someone else. Hopefully they know how to treat a young girl like myself!"

"You're stupider than you look! You **honestly** believe someone will take you in because they want to help you?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because in this part of the city, they'll be helping you alright…right into their beds."

Amy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "No! You don't mean that…do you?"

"I don't lie, kid."

"Well then…I'll take my chances. I can defend myself. I'm not helpless you know!"

"Well, little miss I-can-do-anything, go ahead!" Guy yelled.

"Fine then…I will." Amy said, storming over to the door. "Now I see why no one hires you…you're just a cranky old fart!" she said, slamming his door on her way out.

Guy pounded the armrests of his recliner, his tail, which was curled up behind him, swung madly in the air. He was furious. How could that little brat possibly know what it's like? She's just a kid. A spoiled little teenage brat! As he sat there, in the dim, dark room, he thought back to his early days as a detective. He was famous. World famous. At the top of his game, he was considered by all to be the best in all of history, solving more than 1000 cases. But that was in his youth. Now, he was getting on in years and the new generations were quickly taking over the business. He thought about that gang of hoodlums, calling themselves the Chaotix. They were talented, true, but didn't know a thing about the field of investigative work.

He dug into his coat pocket, taking out an old photo. There was a picture of him as a young adult, standing in an office and shaking hands with the President. That much didn't bother him. But what did aggravate him was the picture of a female alligator standing beside him. His partner. Her name was Alicia, and they had been together since they started their own private eye business. He admired her slim body, and her long red hair. She dressed just like him, and there wasn't much difference after that. Except that he considered her to be a lot more beautiful than himself. He looked into the photo deeply, remembering how her violet eyes used to sparkle every time he looked into them. But deep down, he was only lusting after something he knew he could never truly have again.

Alicia was dead. Had been for over thirty years. Guy tried not to remember their last case together. What was supposed to go down as a simple 'tail the bad guy until he reaches his hideout' turned into something far worse. And it cost Alicia her life. Guy glanced over at his right arm, pushing up his sleeve. Instead of seeing a scaly arm just like his left one, there was a prosthetic one in its place. Alicia wasn't the only one to lose something. He pushed his sleeve back down and rubbed his forehead. "Damn brat!" he cursed.

Outside the building, Amy made her way out of the lobby and back onto the city streets. Her one true hope of tracking down the caller now crushed. "That jerk! Who needs him? I'll take care of it own my own!"

She began to walk down the sidewalk back towards Central Station Square when she heard someone call out to her. "Hey, kid!"

She turned around, half angry and half overjoyed to see the tall detective walking up to her. "What? It's too late if you think I'm going to accept your help now."

"Who said I came to ask you that?" Guy grumbled.

"Then why'd you come?"

"Because I won't let what happened to Alicia happen to anyone else…"

"Alicia…who's that?"

"Forget it, kid. Now, first we better start looking for some clues as to where this guy is."

Amy's face lit up, and somehow, Guy regretted ever doing what he was doing. But she looked pretty bent on finding out who this mysterious caller was. And if he meant he could prevent what happened thirty years ago, he'd have to swallow his own self-pity and help. "So this means you're helping me?" Amy asked, already knowing the answer.

"…Whatever…"

"Yay!" she jumped. "Okay, let's get going." She grabbed the hem of his coat and dragged him along.

"I got a feeling I'm going to regret this…"


	4. The Amulet, The Getaway, and the Slash

**Chapter 4: The Amulet, The Getaway, and The Slash!**

**May 27th 6: 01 AM – Station Square Train Terminal**

Amy and Detective Guy made their way to the train terminal in Central Station Square. She was actually quite glad to have him come along; though her ego told her she could probably do it alone. She looked up at the large gator in the trench coat and smiled. He grinned, trying to force her off by showing his teeth. She wasn't afraid of him one bit, after learning what a big softy he is underneath all those scales. "So, how do you know we're heading in the right direction?" he asked her.

"It was weird, but…on the phone, he mentioned the train station.

"So you think he's here?"

"Maybe."

After a few minutes of walking, Guy stopped, Amy coming up beside him. Together, they looked up at the large building. The Station Square Train Terminal. Amy gulped, wondering if inside they'll find the mysterious caller who had already managed to plague her. She looked up at the old detective and he grinned. "Well, if our guy is in here, we'll find out soon enough. You ready?" he asked her. Amy hesitated before answering him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm going to find this lunatic, and when I do…it's lights out for him!"

"You're a pretty violent girl…"

"I've been told that before." she chuckled. "Alright. Enough wasting time…let's go."

Remaining as close to each other as possible, the two of them walked up the long flight of stairs and in through the main doors. When Guy pushed open the doors, they spotted dozens of people already up and running about. They were the early morning workers who ride the train. The chilly air of the lobby instantly hit them, and Amy felt a strange sensation overtake her. Her legs felt wobbly and she stumbled over. Guy, catching her out of the corner of his eye, reached out and snatched her arm before she could fall. "Hey, you alright?"

Amy placed her left hand over her forehead and closed her eyes. "…Yes…I'm fine." she said. She told Guy one thing, but she told herself another. Her head suddenly started pounding, but just for a quick moment, and then it stopped. She tried to balance herself out again, but as soon as she did, the pain in her head came rushing back. She dropped to her knees, clutching the sides of her head. "Ahhhh!"

"Hey!" Guy kneeled down beside her. "What's the matter, kid? What's wrong?"

"M-m-my head!" Amy screeched. "It hurts!"

"It's probably just a migraine."

"No…it's something else…"

"What!"

Guy had no clue what was happening. Meanwhile, Amy sat on the cold tile floor, her body starting to shake uncontrollably. In her mind, she heard a ringing sound, like a bell. It continued to ring, over and over. Never ceasing. As each second went by, the sound became louder. If it went on any longer, Amy felt that her head might explode.

**Here! Here!**

"Wha?" Amy mumbled, picking up her head. She, as well as everyone else in the station turned towards a small woman near the public restrooms. She was very short, and wore a tattered shawl and dress. She was covered in wrinkles and on her uneven face, a hideous mole sprouted from the tip of her nose. "…Yuck…"

As if hearing her silent disgust, the woman turned to look at Amy and smiled, giving her and Guy the picture of her rotting teeth. "YOU!" she screamed.

"What? Hey!" Amy cried as the strange woman rushed up to her. "I'm sorry, but…I don't have any money if that's what you're looking for…!"

"Silly girl…" the woman patted the back of the pink hedgehog's palm. "I don't wish to take…but to give."

"Give?"

"Just what are you trying to pull!" Guy interrupted them.

"No, no! I'm not pulling anything. I merely wish to give!"

"Give what?" Amy asked her. The woman took her hand and placed something hard in it quickly, drawing her own hand back to her body as if it were on fire. When she saw what it was, Amy's eyes lit up. "WOW!"

In her palm was a golden amulet. It was cylindrical shaped with unique designs carved into its surface. Just like the way it looked, it was made of real gold, and in the center, Amy noticed a strange symbol. Around it was a large bird of some sort. "You mean…for me?"

"YES! YES!" the woman insisted. Guy watched her face change from one of pain and anguish to one of joy the moment she handed the gift over to young hedgehog. "Take it! Only a daughter can take it!"

"A daughter?"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" guy grabbed for the short woman, but she jumped away from him. She waltzed clumsily down a straight tow of floor tiles and waved her arms about madly. "FREE! FREE! Mwu hahahaha! The burning curse is no longer here!"

Amy's mouth hung open as she watched the woman's 'performance'. "What…a…weirdo…"

"Yeah, well…she did give you a nice souvenir. What the hell is it anyway?" Guy asked.

"It's cute…I like it." As Amy continued to stare at the amulet, she found herself being mysteriously drawn in by it. Guy looked down at her and saw the blank expression she wore.

"Did you forget what we came here for?" he asked her. No response. "Hey! Amy Rose! Answer me!"

The detective bent down and shook her, but Amy didn't move. Her eyes lay transfixed on the piece of jewelry in her possession. "Ugh! Leave it up to women and jewelry to make them forget the larger perspective…typical…" He went to shake her again when….

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"What?" he said in surprise, looking over to where the public telephones were. There were four booths…and in the last booth, the phone suddenly began ringing. Mixed in with the sounds of the screaming mad woman behind him, Guy couldn't tell which one was louder. He glanced at Amy, then back at the phone. "Oh well...she isn't movin' right now anyway…" he said, leaving Amy and walking away.

He knew, as a detective, that when a phone rings in a public place…something must be up. Of course, it could have been a wrong number with a dumbfounded caller on the other end waiting for their aunt Pauline to pick up. However, he also saw his share of cases with the same event…but different outcome. He couldn't just ignore it, even if he didn't feel like picking it up. As he approached it, he snapped the receiver up with his powerful jaw, flipping it up into the air and then catching it with his right hand. "Yeah, who is it?" he said rudely. No answer. Angry, he put it back on the hook and turned around to go back to Amy when…

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Dammit!" he yelled, picking it back up. "Hello?" he almost broke out into a roar. "Who is it? Is anyone there?" Still no answer. Hanging the phone back up, he took off his hat and scratched his head. "Maybe I'm going about this whole thing wrong. He stood there and watched the receiver, waiting to see if it would ring again.

**Rin…!**

"Helloooooooooooooooo?" Guy snatched the phone, smoothing out his voice to that of a soft tone. He sounded like men from the early 1950s, like a jazzy smooth operator. Still, no one answered him. "Aw fuck it!" he complained, slamming it back down on the hook. No sooner than he did…

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Picking it up again, "Alright, who the hell is this? Do you obviously think it wise to call the same damn number four times and get yelled at?"

"…_Detective Guy the Alligator_…" said a strange voice on the other line. The moment those words went into his ear, Guy felt goosebumps, if gators could get any, rise all over his body.

"What? Who is this? How do you know who I am?"

"…_I know all about you, detective_…_I know all there is to know_…_what happened to you thirty years ago_…_the incident that ruined your career_…_the fatal mistake that got your partner killed_…"

"BASTARD!" Guy exploded. Heads turned all throughout the lobby at the sound of his voice. "How the hell do you know that? Just who are you? Tell me!"

"…_Amy Rose_…"

"What does she have to do with this!"

"…_Everything_…_I know she called on you for help_…_I know that she can't even hear you right now_…"

"Huh?" Guy looked back at Amy. She was still in the same spot with the same look on her face. Then he recognized something. Amy didn't begin acting this way until she received that amulet. What if that woman…? "You! You set this up! Didn't you?"

"…_Is that so_…?"

"That woman…she worked for you, no doubt. What did you do to the kid?"

"…_It's not what I did to her_…_it's what they'll do to her_…"

"They? Who is they?"

"…You _should know better than anyone who I'm talking about, detective_…_it's them_…_the same ones who took your arm_…"

Guy instantly froze with fear. Most people would think someone like him couldn't be scared. They were wrong. "You…y-you…you mean…?"

"…_Yes_..._them_…"

"WHERE? Where are they?"

"…_Get her out of here_…"

"What? Wait a minute…now I finally see it. You're the one who's been threatening Amy all this time? You coward! Where are you hiding?"

"…_Take Amy Rose and run, detective_…_run far away_…"

"What's this shit you're talking pal?"

"…_When the time comes_…_you'll understand_…_the Mystic Ruins_…"

"Mystic…Ruins?"

"…_Time is up, detective_…_what will you do_…?" And after that, the voice disappeared behind a wall of static. Guy looked at the phone crazily and paused a few moments before hanging it up. "That guy…he knew about me…about my past…who…? I got a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. Maybe if…"

**BANG! BANG! **

Guy stopped mid-sentence when he heard two gunshots erupt from behind him. He spun around, looking for the source of the disturbance. However, in the flurry of human bodies running every which way but up, he couldn't see anything. Everyone there panicked, and ran about crazily until they realized they could escape through the main entrance door. Guy ran back over to Amy, who surprisingly didn't move an inch since he left her; even with all the commotion. "It'd be better if I leave her out of this…" he thought, avoiding her and running past her. When he made his way into a clearing, he saw the woman from before stretched out on the ground. Dead. Standing over her body was a figure in an all black cloak.

Guy's worse nightmares had finally come true. He remembered that outfit. Everything about it. He remembered in the old days how his last cases concerned a string of crimes involving caped figures; reasonably belonging to an underground cult of some sort. When he dove deeper into the cases, he found out their true name. And that name he would remember for the rest of his life. That name that caused him his arm. That name that killed the only woman he cared for. That name…The Slash.

The figure looked up at him, and from inside the hood, Guy could see its red eyes glowing madly, searching for blood. It extended its hand towards him. "The amulet…" it said, its voice dark and demonic. "Where is it…?"

"To hell with you!" Guy hollered, reaching inside of his trench coat. In a flash, he whipped out his old fashioned, antique six-shooter, which he always carried with him, and aimed it straight at the figure's face. Without waiting, he fired the first shot and watched as the cloaked body fell backwards onto the floor. "…That's for my arm…you bastards…" he mumbled.

"…Ha…Mwu hahahahahaha!" the cloaked figure's body laughed. Guy watched in complete horror as the body he thought he had killed rose up to its feet, without using any if its body parts to help lift it. He saw the floor under it turn black, and a thick black fog emit from under its covering. In that instant, three more hooded figures rose up from the ground, each one looking just as demonic as the other. "…**GET HIM**!" one shouted.

"Oh shit!" Guy screamed, turning around and running away. He made his way back to Amy and snatched her up as he headed for the terminal. He peered behind him, seeing his pursuers gaining on him. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

As the alligator reached the check-in station, he leaped over the guard rails, setting off the alarm. That was the least of his worries. Suddenly, he felt the tail of his coat snag onto something and then, without warning, he was thrusted backwards and into a wall; dropping Amy. He saw the young girl roll over a few feet away from him and stop when she ran into another guardrail. As he looked up, his sight was blinded by a large shadowy figure hovering above him; its claw-like hand raised in the air and ready to strike him. As it came down, Guy grabbed it and twisted it. "Not today!" he said, jerking the figure back and throwing him to the into a pile of trash cans. Not even breathing, he was attacked by another two; one jumping on his back, and another tackling him in the stomach. The one he threw earlier flew from the trash pile and clutched his arm, preventing him from throwing any punches to defend himself. "God Damn you little…ACK!" he coughed, being choked from behind.

As he struggled, he saw one the of the hooded figures slowly approach the out-of-reality- Amy, and stand over her. "Ah…finally…the Amulet…" he said, reaching down to take it from her. Guy growled, trying to rip away from the three bodies restraining him. "Hey…Kid…Move!...MOVE!"

His words sparked something in the pink hedgehog, and her eyes snapped wide as she realized what was going on around her. She caught a glimpse of Guy, being attacked, and then the dark figure looming over her. "Wha? No! Stay back!"

"Don't resist me, child…" the figure grinned evilly.

"Nooooo! Get back!" Stay away!" she screamed. As the figure's hand came toward her, Amy felt her entire body shake with fear. Normally, she would have just whipped out her hammer and started bashing away. That was childish, and only something she would do against Eggman's robots, or the Metarex. Those previous battles proved to be easy for such a child. But this was something different. Much different. She had never been as frightened as she was now; sitting helplessly in the face of danger.

Unexpectedly, the amulet in Amy's hand rattled wildly before shooting up and unleashing a blinding, golden light.

"ARGH! What? What is this?" the figure gargled, being forced back by the light. "No, this can't be…no one can activate that but…WARGHH!"

The figures holding down Guy let go of him, falling to the ground and covering their eyes. They screamed in pain and roared loudly. Guy, taking advantage of the situation, ran over to Amy and picked her up in his arms. She grabbed the Amulet, still floating in the air, and clasped it between her two hands. Guy sped away and took them down a set of stairs and into station's depot. There, he spotted only one train, and it was beginning to leave. "Hold on tight, kid!" Guy said, rushing ahead. Amy clutched onto his coat as he dashed madly for the closing train car doors.

They just made it as the doors shut behind them, and the train began to pull off from the station. Guy slid across the floor and hit the other side of the car. Amy jerked before falling over and landing on her back. She pulled herself up and looked over at the scaly detective. His chest paced quickly and his eyes were covered by his hat and strands of his white hair.

"Guy! Hey, you okay? Say something!" she panicked. The alligator reached up and grabbed her arm, in which she pounded away at his shoulders.

"Stop it…I'm okay…just…tired…"

"Tired?"

"I'm an old man, kid…I'm not use to these sorts of things anymore."

"What happened back there? Who were those guys in the black capes? And why did they attack us?"

Guy lowered his head, thinking back to what the stranger said on the phone moments before the attack. He glanced at Amy's closed hand, the one with which the Amulet was stored in. "I can't tell you for sure…I really don't know…"

He looked around the car…no one. Luckily, they were the only ones there. It wouldn't seem weird, being as how the whole station was in turmoil after that crazy old hag was shot to death. But if that member wanted **him** dead…why didn't he just shoot him like he did her? Guy thought about it, while Amy just stared at him. Suddenly, a quick rush of air hit them as the car's front door opened and in steeped another person from the upper car.

"T…th…t-tha…t….." Amy's words were separated by fear. Guy watched her shrink in the sight of the figure before them and even felt himself grow a bit troubled. Before them stood a lone figure; wearing a read cloak and robe similar to the guys that had attacked them in the train station. He wasn't as short as them, and seemed to be a human being.

"Who are you?" Guy warned him, reaching for his gun.

The man stepped back and held his hands together, as if to pray. He stared at Amy's amulet and when she sensed it, she drew back. The cloaked man bowed before her, lifting his head up to stare her directly in the eyes.

"It is nice to see you again…alive and well…Fairest Amylseria……………….."

**Author's Note**: Okay, this chapter may seem a bit rushed, and I do apologize for that. Though I can say this, the next few chapters will heavily enforce the M rating for the story. So for those who have been waiting to see some action…prepare yourselves. You have been warned!

With nothing else, please review and let me know how the story goes so far. The next chap should be up soon, if I don't get grounded or loaded up with homework at school. Ha!


	5. Drag, Attempt, and an Inevitable Future

**Chapter 5: Drag, Attempt, and an Inevitable Future**

**May 27th 6: 13 AM – Mystic Ruins –bound Train**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Guy! It's another of them!" Amy screamed, backing up into the protection of the scaly detective. He took hold of her and pushed her behind him. Judging from her earlier attitudes, he didn't think she'd be this afraid of someone and would start bashing away at him. But, in her eyes, he could see that something was slowly starting to change inside of her.

"So…you come looking for trouble too, eh pal?" Guy said, reaching for his gun. The robed man before them rose back to his feet and looked Guy straight in the eyes.

"Trouble, you say?"

"Of course it's what I say! Who the hell are you!? Are you one of them? One of The Slash!?"

"Though my appearance may say differently…I am not."

"Y-you're…you're not?"

"Not at all."

"Trying to lie your way past me, eh?! Well, it won't work!"

"Oh?"

"Get this!" Guy roared, charging for him. His feet clamped hard against the metal floor of the train car as he hurdled for the caped man before him. When enough distance was closed, Guy balled his fists tight and in a flash, threw a quick right hook to the man's face…and missed. The man's head floated back slightly, managing to avoid the detective's fierce blow.

"Wow, old man, you're good. However, not good enough to actually hit me."

"Why you!!" Guy raged, throwing a left jab, but the robed man easily evaded again. He danced around Guy's punches in rhythmic motion, shuffling his feet around along with his upper body. As the alligator winded up for a knock-out punch, severely exhausted from throwing countless missed jabs, the man crouched to the floor and smiled.

"I think it's time you relaxed." he said, springing into the air like a frog and somersaulting over Guy's head. Before he could turn around, the robed man threw his arm and delivered a hard chop to the back of his neck. Amy watched as Guy's body fell to the hard floor, unconscious. She then looked at the stranger, who was staring directly at her.

"Hey! D-d-don't come any closer or…or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Swing your mean ole hammer at me?"

"Huh?" Amy said, confused. "How do you know about my…?"

"Simple answer really. Because…I know you."

"You what!?"

"Come now, Amylseria! Don't tell me you've forgotten me!?"

"I…I never knew you in the first place! Just who are you?!"

"Are you kidding me!?" the man raised his voice in surprise. "Man, what the hell is going on around here!?"

"Uh…"

"Shit…fine then, I'll prove it to you." he said, walking up to her. Amy backed herself into a corner to keep distance between the two of them, but the man was closing in. He could see the half-hearted fear in her eyes and started to slow down. As he crept nearer, Amy was positioning her right arm behind her back, attempting to grab something. The robed man reached out his hand to touch her when he sharply drew it back the moment he saw something swing by him. "Hey!" he yelled.

In the corner of the small train car, Amy furiously flailed around her Piko-Piko hammer. Her arms moved so fast that the man thought they would break off if she continued. For the most part, he wondered where the thing came from in the first place. How can someone just whip out a large hammer from thin air? He guessed that question would never be answered, and would also have to wait, for his first task was to somehow stop the panicking hedgehog girl. "Get away! Get away! Get awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!" she screamed for her life. "Psycho!!"

"What?" the man said, sighing. "Okay, that's it. Kids shouldn't be playing with such dangerous weapons." He reached out and with just his right index finger, tapped the top of Amy's hammer and instantly stopped it. The rush of air from the weapon's sudden halt blew around him, briefly lifting his hood. Amy's eyes were now laced with fear as she felt herself crumble; her strength toppled in a mere second. In that moment, she was able to catch a glimpse of the man's face. He had clear, smooth, ivory skin and a black line that marked his beautiful, boy-bandish face. By those features alone, she determined he was somewhere in-between the 20 and 25 year-old age group. Neon-golden hair flowed down from his head, partly covering his eyes. When in those few seconds they met, Amy was mesmerized by his oceanic, cerulean blue eyes. "_Wha…what is…this…feeling…?_"

The Piko-Piko Hammer dropped to the floor, making a loud, ringing sound on impact. Amy's hands trembled, lingering with the invisible force used to unarm her. The robed man stared down at her, still staring directly into her. "How…who…?" she tried to say, but her words were entangled within the strands of fear. The man knelt before her, and brought his hands up to cup her face in them. It was natural instinct for someone to feel threatened when a complete stranger touched them, but Amy…

She marveled at how soft the man's palms felt to her. They were like the warm rays of the sun, warming her and taking away any feeling she had before. She received a serene aura from him, despite his appearance or his amazing display of strength. Suddenly, deep within her conscious, Amy felt something click. Something about the man before her sent a wave of back emotions coursing through her body. The feeling she experienced was like nothing she ever experienced before…the feeling of familiarity. She couldn't explain why, but she honestly knew for a fact that she had felt this same softness somewhere before.

"That look on your face…" he said out of the blue, letting go of her. "It tells me you know who I am. But…you just haven't realized it yet."

"I…I…I know you? But…does that mean you're not here to hurt us?"

"Of course I'm not. It'd be pretty senseless for me to kill the person I'm supposed to be protecting."

"Protecting? Me?" Amy said in surprise. "You've got to be joking! This is some sort of misunderstanding, right?"

"No, it's not. Like I said, I'm here to protect you…Amylsyria."

"Amyl…syria?" Amy whispered to herself. "What does that mean? Why do you call me that? My name is Amy Rose!"

"Oh, it is, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Now that can't be right."

"Listen. I don't know who you are, but I don't have time, or the patience for that matter, to put up with anymore crazy people today!"

The robed man turned to look out the train car's window. As he saw the dozens upon dozens of trees and wildlife zip by, he began to think to himself. "_What if she isn't joking? It may be just as HE said it would be. In that case…I have no choice. If the girl doesn't know about anything, this could make matters worse._"

Slowly, he looked at Amy again and stared at her. Reaching up with his left hand, he took hold of the top of his hood and pulled it back behind his head. The pink hedgehog could now fully see his face, and it was just as she had saw it briefly before. But now, he looked more vibrant and even more attractive than before.

"Wha?" Amy gasped, the man approaching her. He stretched his arm out and latched his firm hand around her tiny wrist. "Hey! Let go!" she screamed.

"Be quiet!" he raised his voice, potentially scaring her. He naturally seemed like the kind of person that she didn't want to defy, even in the slightest bit. His eyes were starting to glow with a peculiar brightness that she hadn't noticed before. He suddenly raised Amy in the air, dangling the young girl about four feet from the floor. He threw out his right arm and then took an awkward standing position. His right arm hung over his head, like some sort of martial arts stance. His left leg crossed over his right leg, which he had bent down, as if he were sitting down. "If you seriously don't know…then the time has come for you to learn!"

"Ahhh! Learn what!? What are you about to do!?"

"I said quiet!!" the robed man yelled again, and like before, Amy quickly shut up. He closed his eyes and began to chant something in a different language. If anything he hadn't already done hasn't scared her enough, this did. Her eyes widened with horror, not knowing what fate awaited her. And no one was there to help her from the maniac before her. He had made sure of that when he knocked out Guy.

"_Oh God! What's he about to do to me!? Is this some kind of cult sacrificial service or something!? No! I have to get away from him!!_"

Gathering any courage she had left in her, Amy reached up with her free hand and tried to bar herself free of the man's grip. But it was no use. He was too strong, and she was too weak. A thing she never really got over. After being rescued by Sonic times before, she always found herself in deep pits that she couldn't escape. This was no different. But the only thing she wished for now was for Sonic to come and rescue her like he did before.

For a moment, she dreamed about her heroic blue crush. Where was he now? What was he doing? Would he save her like before? All kinds of questions popped in and out of her mind, even in the midst of danger. Suddenly, a picture came into her thoughts that she had figured she had forgotten. It had only been two years since she had first met Sonic, when he had rescued her from Eggman (Then known as Dr. Robotnik). And in that amount of time, she had experienced a lot of things and met a whole lot of people; like Tails, Knuckles, and the dozens more of Sonic's friends. She pictured him carrying her away, speeding off into the world like he always does. That was probably about the happiest moment of her life…but what about before then? Where was she before she met Sonic? She didn't want to remember the times before that. The hard times. Just as her mind began to slip into it, she came back into focus with reality, and her current situation.

The robed man's right hand was now glowing with a fiery red aura, and rumbling with fury. Amy's body sank into a well of despair when she saw it. "_This…this is it...no…it can't be…Sonic…I…_"

"I FEEL IT!!!" the man screamed out. "I can feel the anxiety in your heart! Then…let this be the moment you remember! With this, let this life of pain and misery end, and a new spirit be resurrected! Let the daughter of fire once again rise from her sleep and take her place as the visionary of this world!!"

He raised his right hand in the air and pulled it back, ready to strike. Amy closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable fate that awaited her. The man couldn't help but see tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "_This is it, young one…No one else can choose the course of the future but you…_"

"Then let it be so! GEHZ MEH RAH TOHMI SAKKU!! THE RIVER OF DEATH AND REBIRTH!!!"

Not seconds after she heard those words, Amy's eyes flew open when she felt an unbearable, sharp pain shoot through her chest. "_The pain…so…so…_" her words fell short before they were even said; her mouth instantly filling up with her own blood. As the man let go of her, she fell to the floor, landing on her knees. Amy pressed both her hands to her mouth, but couldn't stop the reaction. Her lips burst apart, spraying her crimson blood everywhere. The robed figure then saw the blank, hell-shot look in her eyes just as she collapsed on the ground. She coughed continuously, loosing even more of her precious liquid. The scene around them was beginning to turn into a bloody mess hall. The robed man knelt down beside the suffering girl and pressed his left index finger to her forehead.

"This is it…the final stage has been set…………and now…." he said, standing to his feet and charging up his right hand again with a similar red aura. "…Now that the play is underway…I won't let the audience disrupt the playwright's beautiful masterpiece!!!"

He turned completely around and threw his arm out in the direction of the train car he had emerged from earlier. "PHOENIX FLARE! CHAOS AND TORNADO!!!" he screamed.

A burst of fire and lightning erupted from his palms, rattling the little train car in the process. The volcanic blast easily ripped through the car's entrance door and tore into the next one. The sounds of ghastly screams and roars echoed out, followed by an explosion. The second car was now completely on fire; the small embers and towers of smoke descending into the morning wind and scattering abroad. The robed man withdrew his arm, which was smoking and scorched by his last attack. "They're already here? This makes no sense…How could they have known the girl was here so fast…unless…" He looked over at the other car and sighed. "Six of them?...That doesn't add up…there must be more of them, Their numbers don't fly this low when they're after something this sweet…"

Looking above him, he smiled. "I better not turn what's left of this place into a battlefield. Can't hurt the little princess either…" he said. He raised his left hand and snapped a finger, disappearing into thin air soon after.

On top of the train, he reappeared, landing on his feet when he dropped about three feet. The wind whipped through his hair and his face was pressed by the strong force of the accelerating locomotive. Suddenly, he turned sharply to his right, seeing nothing but a shiny object flying straight for his throat. In the last second, he ducked out of its way. "_A knife…? Oh boy…not her…_"

As the short dagger flew off into the trees, a fierce explosion burst from the ground, tearing apart the forest in the process. The robed man leaned back to his original standing position, looking dead ahead of him. It was still dark out, but even through it, he could see a lonely figure standing in front of him. A familiar figure. It wore a black robe, similar to his, but was covered in strange markings. Also, by the shape of the body, the person was a woman, just a little shorter than him. His observation would stop when he heard the figure's hands clapping. "That was good, Rai…I didn't think you could dodge that without using you "extra-sight"…" said a keyed woman's voice.

"So…it is you…" he said back, folding his arms behind his cloak. "Satomi of the Burning Raven's Feathers…of all people, I didn't expect you to be here."

"That's such a shame, Rai of the Blazing Phoenix Tails. It's been a long time…"

"200 years isn't long enough…but it's a start."

"Same old smart-ass." Satomi murmured, reaching into her robe. Rai took out his left arm and set it by his side, cringing his fingers.

"Why return, Satomi? As if betraying our King wasn't enough for you…now you try to kill the girl too?"

"That was some amazing skill you showed…taking out the little "creeplings" before they could even make an attack on her. You've really improved."

"All for one reason…"

"And like I said before, Rai…once a weakling, always a weakling."

"That's enough!" he yelled out. "This ends here, Satomi. And whatever your Master has in mind for the girl, I won't let it happen!"

"Foolish child…you don't have a choice…" she said, dashing towards him. Rai took his arm and prepared himself in a defensive position, waiting for whatever the older woman would throw at him. Suddenly, and with great force, he was hit with a rush of fierce wind, followed by Satomi's short knife smashing against his chest. The woman smiled devilishly, expecting his insides to blow apart at any moment. But to her surprise, they didn't. It was then that her cocky grin turned into fitful look of sheer astonishment. Rai looked her in the eyes, showing off his semi-sharp, animal-like teeth as he smiled. Instantly picking up his message, she tried to pull herself back from within his body space, but felt a strong pull on her attacking arm. Rai continued to smile, grabbing her by the shoulders. He whisked his face past hers and placed his lips to her ear.

"…Fire…" he whispered, pulling her closer. The moment her chest came within a few centimeters of his, she was overcome with a hot, sickening aura. Seconds after, her body was catapulted backwards by a burst of flames that erupted from his chest. Her thin frame whipped across the top of the train car before she brought out another knife from her robe and jammed it in the metal roof, stopping herself. Taking another, she rammed it into the ceiling and took a few moments to catch her breath. Looking up, she saw the young man before her, sucking in the reddish flames that he had just released back into his body.

"So…you've learned good bit of tricks…have you…?" she said, standing to her feet, the heels of her black boots clinking the hard metal. Rai shrugged, folding his arms back into his robe and cocking his head.

"Just one of the many things I have in store for you."

"Humph…" Satomi snorted, turning her back to him, the back of her long negligee whistling in the passing wind. "In store for me? You know, I would be intimidated by that…but it would seem that I, myself, have a few things in store for you…"

Rai watched as she turned her head to look at him, a seductive and, at the same time, sinister smile creeping upon her lips. Just as he caught a faint glimmer in her eyes, he finally realized what she had done. Balling his fists and growling, he turned around and headed back for the inside of the train car. "You little bitch!" he yelled, seconds before the two knifes she had implanted earlier grew intense with a red light, finally bursting; tearing the already damaged train car in half. Taking her left arm and spinning around, she caught the wind and ascended into the air. Looking down as the car slowly began to crumble down the middle, she smiled.

"This is only the beginning my little Rai…only the beginning…" With that, she twisted around and vanished into the morning air.

As he jumped inside of the train car, Rai made a desperate dash for the unconscious hedgehog girl outstretched on the floor and scooped her up with his left arm. Pivoting on his right foot, he lunged forth and snatched the back of the unconscious Guy's overcoat and hauled him in the air before he fell through the splitting floor. "Great. Now how am I supposed to get out of this mess…?" Rai thought, backing against the only available wall behind him.

Just then, he spotted two of the steel rails from the car breaking loose from the joints in both the floor and the ceiling. Not wasting anytime to think, he jumped in the air and threw his left leg out, kicking the first pole loose and letting it fall through the tearing floor of the car. The steel pole plummeted to the tracks below, shooting immense bright orange sparks. Taking his right hand, he grabbed the second pole and ripped it loose as well, throwing it down with the other one. Then, slinging the two bodies over his shoulders, he crossed his arms and leaned backwards, falling through the floor of the car as it finally split apart. He landed on the first pole he threw through, his upper body quickly taking in the weight of it. His lower body clashed against the second pole as he hit the tracks below the train.

In just those few seconds, Rai had managed to get them off of the train and create a makeshift landing gear to stop them from falling and being killed instantly by the heavy, rotating, steel wheels of the train. Beside him, a fury of sparks and flames shot from the rails as they glided along between the wheels of the destroyed car. Both sides of it landed on the sides of him, kicking up numerous amounts of dust as they skidded to a slow halt in the rough dirt.

However, he hadn't accounted for the added weight of Amy and Guy, and soon, the two poles that supported them began to crack. "Oh shit! This isn't good!!" he yelled as they snapped loose, dropping them from their protective place under the train and onto the rails. Rai, to prevent them from dying instantly from the drag of the locomotive, grabbed the last half of the broken pipe and pushed himself into the air. With that, the three bodies flew from the path of the rails and down the side of a steep hill. They slid all the way until they came to the bottom, landing in a grassy plain. Taking the two unconscious citizens from his custody, Rai stood to his feet, brushing himself off. He looked up towards the sky, seeing the sun rising over the horizon and grinned. "Well…I guess this is gonna' be one long walk to the Mystic Ruins……………..I knew I should have worn better shoes…"


End file.
